


All You Need is to Break Away, Just Keep Telling Yourself There's No Shame

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Non AU, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 10, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen and Jared's busy lives of filming, going to conventions, and spending time with their families leave little space for time with each other outside of work. After 10, going on 11, years they're pretty used to the grueling schedule, but sometimes everything gets to be a little too much. Sometimes, they just need to sneak away somewhere quiet and secluded for a weekend.





	All You Need is to Break Away, Just Keep Telling Yourself There's No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the summer of 2015, around the beginning of filming for season 11. Title is from Kaleo's "Hot Blood."
> 
> Huge thanks to sleepypercy and dancing_adrift for beta'ing for me. :)

The heat of the Texas summer sun beats down on Jensen’s back as he walks up to Jared and Gen’s front door. It’s only been ten minutes since he left his house and despite his car’s working AC, he’s already sweating underneath his t-shirt. He feels a little giddy, and his hands are clammy at his sides as he walks up the front steps. He pauses at the front door, patting his back pocket to make sure the envelope is still there. Once he’s sure it didn’t fall out on the walk from his car, he presses the doorbell and waits. Inside the house he hears a squeal and an enthusiastic pitter-pattering of feet, followed by Gen’s yell of, “DON’T OPEN THE DOOR.”

Jensen waits a few more seconds and then raps on the door. _Tap tap, taptaptap, tap tap_.

“But Mommy,” Tom whines from right on the other side of the door, “It’s Uncle Jensen!!!”

The door swings open to reveal a smiling Gen and a giggling Tom and Shep. The two kids rush forward and wrap their arms around Jensen’s legs, nearly toppling him over with the force. He bends down to hug them properly.

“UNCLE JENSEN!” Tom and Shep yell in unison, both boys burying their faces in the crook of Jensen’s neck.

“Hey, how’re my boys?” he asks when Shep pulls out of the hug. Shep pats Jensen’s cheeks with his small palms and grins.

“We were playing with Arlo!”

“That’s great, kiddo.” Jensen smiles, reaching up to ruffle Shep’s hair.

Tom is still hugging him but jumps back suddenly with an excited glint in his eyes, Jensen’s envelope trapped between his fingers.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s for your daddy,” Jensen says.

“Is it a present?” Tom asks.

“Maaay-be,” Jensen sing-songs, causing both boys to start giggling and Gen to quirk her head in amusement.

Tom stuffs the envelope back into Jensen’s pocket and reaches for his hand. “Will you come play with us, Uncle Jensen?”

“In a few, I gotta talk to Mommy and Daddy first.”

“Okay!” Tom says, running away and down the hallway towards the patio. Shep trailing closely behind him.

“So a birthday present, huh?” Gen asks, wrapping an arm around him in a side hug.

He smiles and presses a soft kiss against her cheek and then pulls back to look at her, hand lingering on her waist. “Mhmm,  _the_ birthday present.”

Gen chuckles, staring up at Jensen, eyes twinkling. “He’s in his office. I’ll be outside with the kids when you two are done.” She squeezes him once more and then leaves him alone in the doorway,  nerves bubbling in his stomach.

It’s stupid to be nervous, he thinks as he wanders down the hallways towards Jared’s office, especially after so many years. Even though he knows Jared will appreciate anything Jensen gives him, but this is…  special. He hopes Jared thinks so too.

The large, red door to Jared’s study is shut and Jensen pauses before rapping on it three times.

Jared’s voice echoes softly through the oak door. “Come in.”

Jensen steps inside the room and grins when he sees Jared sitting behind his desk, nose buried in the new script they were emailed yesterday. Jared looks up when Jensen walks in and his face softens, eyes crinkling as he smiles and gets up.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asks, closing the few feet between them to sling a steady arm around Jensen’s waist, pressing the chastest of kisses against his mouth.

“Mmm, just thought I’d come say hi.”

“I thought you were going somewhere with JJ and Danneel today?” Jared asks.

“Yeah, we’re taking JJ to the zoo in a few hours, but I needed to come over here first.”

“Yeah?” Jared says, soft smile arching into a smirk. “We went out last night and you already miss me? Kinda clingy, Ackles, I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Jensen chuckles and nudges Jared with his elbow. “Shut up, you love me.”

Jared laughs and presses a kiss against Jensen’s cheek. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Jensen smiles, briefly bumping their foreheads together before leaning back to stare up at him.

“I have something for you,” Jensen says, grabbing the envelope out of his back pocket and handing it to Jared.

He watches Jared run his fingers over the _Jay,_ neatly outlined with a heart on the front.

“It’s not my birthday yet,” Jared says softly.

“I know, I guess I planned a little early.” Jensen sucks in a breath when Jared slips his finger beneath the flap of the envelope and tears the paper, opening it up. Jensen stuffs his hands in his pockets, nerves spiking. Jared pulls out a large sheet of paper, unfolding it, and fumbling as five shiny pictures tumble towards the ground. He grabs them in the nick of time and sets them on the edge of the desk, ignoring them for the letter.

Jensen watches him read, the way his eyes grow wider with every sentence and how his smile instantly brightens the room.

“Jensen,” Jared starts. He gulps, and his hand is shaking a little now, the paper fluttering in the air.

“Jared,” Jensen half sing-songs, grinning at the disbelief written all over Jared’s face.

“You bought me… a house.”

“I did.”

“A _house.”_

“Not just a house, Jay - a private beach house. Just for us.”

“Holy shit.”

Jared grabs the photos off the edge of the desk and slowly flips through them. Jensen sees the tears welling in his eyes when Jared gets to the one that shows the view of the ocean from the house’s long, expansive deck.

“C’mere you big doof,” Jensen says, wrapping a gentle arm around Jared’s waist to pull him against his chest. Jared buries his face in Jensen’s neck, bringing the hand still holding the photos up to rest on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Just for us?”

“Yep, Jay, just for us. I know we talked the other day about how… well, it’s been difficult to find time outside of home to _be_ together. And how hard and draining it can be.  So I figured if we can’t find a place for us to be, well _us_ , I thought I’d make one.”

Jared pulls back a little and takes a moment to just _look_ at him, twinkling eyes grazing over every inch of Jensen’s face. Jared has that look on his face that happens right after he eats a bag of gummy worms, all sugar-high excitement.

“When can we go?” he asks. He drops his gaze down to the pictures he’s cradling between his long fingers, and a soft smile twitches onto his face when he sees that the house has an outdoor hot tub with a breathtakingly beautiful view of the beach.

“Well… we start filming in two weeks, but I was thinking maybe the first weekend of August? Give us a little break after Comic-Con and all? I already talked to Danneel and Gen about it and they said they, ‘Suppose they could spare us for one weekend.’”

Jared grins, shaking his head in astonishment at the entirety of it all, this big secret the three people he loves most in this world kept from him. Danneel and Gen both know how much this gift means to both him and Jensen. “You know we’re really fucking lucky they married us.”

“Damn right,” Jensen agrees. His hand is still on Jared’s waist, warm and soft, and Jared relaxes into him, placing the pictures in his hand behind him on the desk so he can fully wrap his arms around Jensen.

He presses his mouth against Jensen’s in the softest of kisses, hoping Jensen can feel his gratitude in his movements, the way his hand grips at his back, the soft sigh that punches from his mouth as Jensen slips his tongue into Jared’s mouth.

“Love you,” Jared whispers when they break apart briefly for air, lips still sliding together, not wanting to separate.

Jensen chuckles against his mouth and the vibrations tickle the top of Jared’s lip.

“You getting all sappy on me, Jay?”

“I always do.”

Jensen hums his agreement and goes back to kissing, adjusting his hands, and nudging Jared back until his ass hits his desk. Jared groans when Jensen’s mouth slips off his lips and drops down to his neck.

“Love you too,” he murmurs, sucking a mark onto his upper neck. Jared melts against him, practically falling back into his desk at the unparalleled skill of Jensen’s mouth. Jared jumps up onto the edge of the desk when the push on his ass starts to hurt and instantly Jensen slides between his knees. Jensen chuckles when Jared’s thighs tightens around him but doesn’t stop kissing him, just moves his hands to cradle Jared’s cheeks and slips his tongue back in.

When Jared starts to pant, hands shaking, Jensen pulls back a little, brushing his open mouth against Jared’s cheek and asks, “You saw the hot tub right?”

“Yeah?”

“Want you to fuck me in there.”

Jensen’s voice sounds gravel rough, and a full body shiver rocks Jared’s entire body at his words. Images flash through his mind: Jensen’s skin all slicked up and wet, Jared’s fingers sliding easily inside him as he opens Jensen up in the hot water. Jensen in his lap, arms wrapped around Jared’s neck, mouth pressed hot against Jared’s neck, whimpering as he rides him.

“Fuck yeah,” Jared groans, hands slipping down from Jensen’s waist to squeeze his ass, as he leans back in and seals his mouth back over Jensen’s.

Jensen’s practically grinding on him now, pressed as tightly together as they can with clothes still between them. He’s moving his hips infuriatingly slowly and it’s driving Jared crazy. He wasn’t expecting to come in his pants this morning, but there a lot of things Jensen does to him that Jared will never fully understand. He’s about to pull Jensen onto the desk with him (who cares about ruining the season’s first script) when the door flies open and he feels two tiny hands wrap around his ankle.

“Dadddyyyyyyy you’re taking too long, come play!” Tom whines.

Jared and Jensen pull apart laughing, both staring down at Tom with matching grins. Jared slides off the desk and scoops Tom up into his arms.

“Five more minutes, buddy? Uncle Jensen and I were almost done _talking_ ,” he emphasizes, and Jensen snorts.

Tom aggressively shakes his head and pats Jared’s shoulder, “No, daddy, NOW.”

“Alright, let’s go outside,” Jared sighs, looking regretfully over at Jensen who shrugs and whispers “later” while pressing a lingering kiss against Jared’s cheek.

Jensen stays close, bumping into Jared’s shoulder every few steps as they head out of Jared’s office and down the hallway. Gen meets them in the middle of the hallway, bursting into a fit of laughter when she sees Tom cradled in Jared’s arms.

“Sorry, I tried to catch him but he got away,” Gen says.

Tom pushes against Jared’s shoulder and Jared lets him down, chuckling as Tom runs outside onto the patio to find his brother and probably the chickens.

“It’s okay, I probably should know better than to try and have sex in my office.”

Gen smirks, glancing back and forth between the two of them, at their mutually flushed faces and the tightness of Jensen’s pants. “I take it that means you like your birthday present?”

Jared glances over at Jensen, smiling soft, dimples showing, and reaches over to take his hand. “Yeah, it’s pretty perfect. I didn’t realize how much we needed a place like that until I saw the pictures.”

Gen steps forward, reaching out to tangle her fingers in his other hand. “You two deserve it. I know it’s not easy. You show the world how in love with me you are all the time, but you can’t do the same with Jensen. It’s sad the world is like this, and I know it bothers you both more than you let on, which is why we thought this might be a good idea.”

“Gen, you’re perfect,” Jared says, softly. He squeezes both of their hands, glancing back and forth between two of the three people he never thought he’d be allowed to love at the same time.

His eyes flutter shut when Gen rises up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and a rush of peace and happiness floats over him at being so lucky to be loved by such an amazing and open-minded woman. A few seconds later he watches her kiss Jensen, soft and slow, and his heart clenches tight in love at the sight of them together. Jensen is so gentle with her, releasing her hand to caress the side of her cheek, eyes crinkling as he smiles down at her.

Jensen glances back and forth between the two of them. “I should probably go, I promised Danneel and JJ zoo time today, and I definitely don’t wanna disappoint my girls.”

“You’re all coming over for dinner tonight right?” Gen asks.

“Mhmm, that’s the plan.”

“Good,” Jared says, breaking into the conversation. “I’ll be able to thank you all properly then.”

Jensen chuckles and squeezes Jared’s hand one more time before dropping it and leaning over to press a kiss against his jaw. He then leans down to press another one against Gen’s cheek.

“See y’all in a bit. Have fun with the kids,” Jensen says, eyes twinkling. He waves and then turns and heads towards the front door. Hands still intertwined, Jared and Gen grin, appreciating the view of Jensen’s retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, I don't have a set schedule for posting chapters but definitely at least once a month. :)
> 
> Tags will be added as the fic progresses, just fyi.


End file.
